sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm the Albatross
Storm the Albatross (ストーム・ザ・アルバトロス, Sutōmu za Arubatorosu) is an anthropomorphic albatross from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. This hulking albatross is the muscles of the Babylon Rogues and Jet's right hand man. Storm is an imposing sight and powerful force, capable of destroying just about anything. Despite being committed to his duties, Storm has a quick temper, and his clumsiness constantly succeeds in embarrassing himself and the other Rogues. He also tends to stutter whenever he becomes excited or when he's distressed. He is the rival of Knuckles the Echidna. Storm is very loyal to Jet, and believes his loyalty is greater than anyone else. Because of this, he is always ready for an assignment. Appearance :Voice actor: Dan Green (English), Kenji Nomura (Japanese) Storm has a gray-feathered, bulky and lean body with flame-shaped highlights of a darker shade of gray on his wrists, jagged, golden yellow beak with two nostril pits, beady blue eyes with black shading (possibly sclera) surrounding them and red bordering at the edges, three erected spikes of feathers of sticking out from the back of his head, tipped in a darker shade of gray, a very large portion of his torso and abdomen covered by an area of tufted white down feathers that extend to his back and a small, slightly bent bunch of feathers tipped in a darker shade of gray that serve as Storm's tail. He wears tan gloves with large, sock-like cuffs fastened with a dark gray hoop made of metal, black sneakers with white and yellow stripe accented, reinforced by durable gray rubber soles, white socks, small beige goggles with clear lenses, a necklace of obvious tribal design of some sort that is consisted of two strings of brown thread made of material and three pieces of gray metal strung on both threads and a neon pink ring-like object on one of his fingers that allows him to manipulate gravity. His age is 19-years old, height is 140 cm. (4 ft. 7 in.) and weight 80 kg. (176.3 lbs.). Gallery Personality Storm is the muscles of the Babylon Rogues and Jet's right hand man. Storm is an imposing sight and powerful force, capable of destroying just about anything. Despite being committed to his duties, Storm has a quick temper, and his clumsiness constantly succeeds in embarrassing himself and the other Rogues. He also tends to stutter whenever he becomes excited or when he's distressed. Storm is very loyal to Jet, and believes his loyalty is greater than anyone else. Because of this, he is always ready for an assignment. Relationships Friends *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow Family *The Babylonians (ancestors) HEROES *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Silver the Hedgehog Rivals *Knuckles the Echidna Dislikes *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jessie **Jake **James **Meowth **Metal Sonic Powers and abilities Storm is the strongest member of the Babylon Rogues, but is stereotypically unintelligent. He, like the rest of his team, is a specialist at using Extreme Gear, and often uses his brute strength to knock down other racers. Attacks Hand Clap: Storm claps both of his huge, gloved hands in his opponents' faces in order to shock an opponent, stall them and inflict damage. Hand Slap: Storm punches opponents away from him, knocking them off balance and inflicting damage and slowdown. Hammer Punch: Storm follows through with a powerful punch upon unsuspecting opponents, stunning them and causing damage and considerable slow-down. Gravity Control Gravity Dive History Past Synopsis Category:Albatrosses Category:Birds Category:Babylonians Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Babylon Rogues Category:Power type characters